siivagunnerfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Angry Joe
Angry Joe is the owner of the YouTube channel AngryJoeShow, where he uploads reviews of video games. He is a minor meme on the SiIvaGunner channel. However, he is displayed as a character along with the other major memes of the channel, most of the time as a villain. Rips FOUR HOURS!! Four Hours! is a meme on the SiIvaGunner channel which originates from the AngryJoeShow. The quote originated from his review on Sep 1, 2010 of the game 'Kane & Lynch 2' when he continues to make the point that it took him four hours to complete the game. The quote re-appeared in Joe's videos and became a meme within his subscribers. The memorable line is usually remixed into high quality rips. Holy Shit! I'm in a game! This quote originates from the video "Angry Joe is in a Video Game! Joe vs. Venom!". The video is about Angry Joe being added in the 2D Fighting Game M.U.G.E.N. The meme, while not used to the extent of FOUR HOURS!, appears in Fly Me To The Moon (∞ Climax Mix) - Bayonetta, Title Screen - Vectorman and Kingdom Valley ~ Water - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). Character In A Big Announcement, Angry Joe appeared briefly, replacing Dinkleberg's head. Dinkleberg is supposed to be the one who took down GiIvaSunner's channel. On October 1st, 2016, MtH revealed that Angry Joe and Dinkleberg are the same person, and that the scene was foreshadowing of Angry Joe being the actual true villain of the channel"One thing we kept alluding to but never ended up confirming is Angry Joe being the true villain of the channel. In "A Big Announcement"(...)" - MtH, Twitter. October 1st, 2016.. An official reveal of Angry Joe's identity was later made in the video "Termination (FILE-02) - Haltmann's Archives". According to that video, he striked the channel and destroyed GiIvaSunner's eye out of jealousy. The SiIvaGunner Christmas Comeback Crisis Angry Joe is a villain and one of The Voice Inside Your Head's allies in the SiIvaGunner Christmas Comeback Crisis. He was first referenced in "No Place To Hide" by The Voice. After he authorized the production of the Stringbots, he ordered Haltmann to give the schematics to Angry Joe. Angry Joe then carried out the attack on Santa's Workshop alongside Nathaniel Welchert and their many minions in "Advent of Hell". Joe managed to trap Santa Claus and destroy a lot of the workshop, however Smol Nozomi and Meta Knight appeared and he had to leave early, stealing Santa's sleigh in the process and leaving Nathaniel to fend for himself. Angry Joe made his first physical appearance in "Loves the Ladies". Joe used the stolen sleigh to make it to the Lighthouse to transfer a vial of Christmas Spirit to The Voice. Despite Angry Joe seeing the raid as a failure, The Voice was impressed as the vial contained enough information to generate Christmas Spirit a lot quicker. Joe then returned to the barracks to receive a gift for his hard work. Later in the episode, Nozomi, Meta Knight and Santa tried to sneak attack the barracks, but they were spotted by a Patrol-Bot controlled by Joe. He had grown tired of the group attempting to overthrow The Voice, so he summoned Mecha-Dick. Unfortunately for him, Nozomi's Smolitzer made quick work of the Nutshack mech. This was only an inconvenience, as this made Mecha-Dick transform into the superior Mecha-Dick MK-||. Angry Joe's piloting skills, combined with the mech's agility, did massive damage to the Smolitzer. Joe lost the advantage when Santa used some Christmas Spirit on the Smolitzer, making it stronger. Not even the railgun could prevent Mecha-Dick MK-||'s demise. Angry Joe was heavily damaged, but he quickly escaped before any further damage could be caused. Angry Joe is killed by Snoop Dogg in "An Acrimonious Assault" while defending The Voice's barracks against the Rapper's Union, Smol Nozomi, Meta Knight, and Santa Claus. References Category:Memes Category:YouTubers Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters from The SilvaGunner Christmas Comeback Crisis